Uke's side mode on, Zitao view : Marry me?
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Oneshot! Sebenarnya, Zitao belakangan ini sudah mengirim sinyal-sinyal positif pada Kris. Ia juga sudah mengirim berbagai kode rahasia nan terselubung agar pria berusia 26 tahun itu segera melamarnya. Semoga saja kekasihnya itu peka dan transmisi-nya kuat untuk menangkap berbagai 'serangan' yang Zitao lemparkan./BL! Taoris!Kristao! Uke(s) centrik! Review?
**Humor / Romance(?)**

 **Huang Zitao. Wu Yifan. Others**

 **Warning : BL, OOC parah, Uke(s) centrik, oneshot! Typo(s)!**

 **Uke's side mode on, Zitao view : Marry me?**

.

.

.

Zitao mencebikkan bibirnya lucu tatkala netra kembarnya melirik sang sahabat, Zhang Yixing. Pemuda panda itu semakin berekspresi keruh melihat bagaimana sang pemuda berdimple manis itu sekarang cengar-cengir kesenangan. Tidak lupa dengan aura bling-bling berlebihan yang sesungguhnya membuat Zitao silau seketika. Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut imut, Zitao membuka pembicaraan.

"Senang ya, Ge? Cincin-nya berapa karat?" cibirnya tanpa malu-malu. Mulai gerah dengan tindakan absurd Yixing yang kali ini semakin menjadi-jadi saja, menciumi benda perak mungil di jari manisnya. Tidak sekalipun risih meskipun hampir setiap orang yang ada di kafe memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, atau errr takut. Ya takut jika tiba-tiba saja Yixing kumat dan langsung teriak-teriak heboh sambil menaiki meja. Dan gawatnya itu sudah menjadi pemandangan umum yang wajar di sana, terutama bagi Zitao sendiri.

"Apaan sih ZieZie, _jealous_ ya?" jawab Yixing dengan alis terangkat sebelah, diiringi raut wajah yang sejujur-jujurnya, greget sekali minta tabok. Terbukti saat ini tangan Zitao sudah gatal-gatal dan ingin mencari korban sasaran.

"Iya, si adek ZieZie pasti _jealous_ berat." tambah sebuah suara yang agak-agak cempreng diikuti munculnya seorang pemuda lain bereyeliner sambil membawa nampan sedang, dengan diatasnya terdapat dua mangkok eskrim warna coklat dan hitam(?)

Zitao, yang menjadi obyek bully-an kali ini, semakin memberenggut lucu. Matanya yang cantik layaknya kucing menatap galak seseorang yang baru muncul tersebut.

"Bacon-hyung, aku tidak _jealous_!" tampiknya keras. Cukup membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana memandang malas ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi sudah biasa dengan tontonan tersebut.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa dengan raut wajah menyeramkan itu? Plis, sayangku~ segera-lah minta lamar kekasihmu sana. Sebelum wajahmu berubah semakin mengerikan~" respon si bacon a.k.a Byun Baekhyun sekaligus dengan nada menggoda. Setelah meletakkan pesanan es krim di atas meja, sosoknya ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Melengos cuek saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari arah bagian belakang kafe. Paling-paling Chef D.O sedang mengamuk lagi.

Sementara Zitao (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa mendelik lucu sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pinggiran meja, frustasi. Mengabaikan si es krim coklat menggoda yang sudah dipesannya tadi ataupun pandangan iba dari Yixing serta Baekhyun.

"Jadi, sudah sampai mana?" tanya Yixing hati-hati, setelah ia tersadar kembali dari acara 'kegilaannya' tadi. Mulai merasa jika saat ini bukan saatnya untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak ria sehabis dilamar sang pujaan hati. Karena saat ini, ada hati lain yang perlu diselamatkan eksistensinya.

"Jika yang gege maksud adalah lamaran romantis di restoran mewah seperti Luhan-gege dulu atau lamaran mengesankan di sebuah perahu layar seperti Xiumin-gege, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami belum sampai kemana-mana. Bahkan dia bergerak saja tidak." jawab Zitao lesu, semakin menjedukkan kepalanya di meja. Tidak tahu jika Baekhyun khawatir akan keselamatan sang meja, takut-takut nanti malah hancur dan ia serta Kyungsoo yang bakal ganti rugi selaku duo pemilik kafe.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu ini, bayi besar. Sebelum kau merusak properti kafe, -kan bisa berabe nanti, mahal tau! Angkat kepala cantikmu itu sekarang dan ceritakan seluruhnya pada kami!" Baekhyun angkat bicara dengan sipitan tajam. Yixing sempat menyikutnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. _Hell_ , ia lebih peduli pada keselamatan mejanya.

"Yixing-ge, Huweee~ Bacon-hyung membentakku~" Zitao mengangkat kepalanya lalu merengek pada Yixing. Entah lupa atau apa, jika usianya sudah 23 tahun dan tidak pantas lagi untuk bersikap kekanakan. Baekyun mendengus sebal, emosi melihat Yixing yang malah meladeni tingkah ababil Zitao.

"Cup cup sayang~ sini sama kakak saja, kakak tirimu itu memang jahat. Cup cup~"

Ok. Baekhyun makin emosi saja, apalagi ia disebut-sebut sebagai kakak kiri, _hell!_ Mana sudi punya adik manja macam Zitao. Amit-amit.

"Hentikan tingkah absurd kalian, sebelum aku terpaksa menendang bokong kalian keluar dari sini. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun Suho-hyung dan Kris-hyung melemparku ke kutub." desis Baekhyun.

Zitao dan Yixing saling pandang sebelum kembali ke tempat semula. Diam dan terkendali, daripada nanti kena kutuk.

" _So,_ kembali ke pembahasan sebelumnya. Zitao?"

Seketika aura Zitao suram. Dia menghela nafas dramatis lalu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Mirip orang depresi.

"Kris-gege, dia… tidak juga melamarku, hyung."

 **JDEERR!**

Mereka melonjak kaget, dan bebarengan menatap ke jendela. Sial, ternyata hujan mulai turun.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, huh?! Tentu saja Kris-ge tidak mencintaiku lagi, hyung! Dia pasti keberatan jika menghabiskan sisa hidup denganku yang manja ini. Iya-kan?!" Zitao tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi berteriak histeris, jika tidak mau disebut menggelegar. Mengalahkan suara hujan deras plus petir yang tiba-tiba muncul di luar sana.

"Apa sih, yang kau bicarakan? Kris mana mungkin seidiot itu. Ok, dia memang konyol dan kadang-kadang bikin emosi, tapi demi tuhan, Dia itu cinta mati semati-matinya padamu, Zitao! Kau lupa? Dia bahkan dulu rela memangkas habis rambutnya demi dirimu yang manja ini." tutur Yixing kepanjangan. Setelahnya mengernyit, melihat mangkuk es-krimnya yang sejak tadi tidak tersentuh. Berdecak sebentar sebelum mulai menyendok es krim warna hitam(?) tersebut. Entah apa isinya.

"Ah, kau benar hyung. Plontos ya? Pfftt~ mirip sekali dengan tuyul, ya tuhan... Ternyata orang dimabuk cinta memang mengerikan, aku ingat dulu Chanyeol juga pernah memakai _high heels_ demi menarik perhatianku. Seme-seme gila!" Baekyun mencibir geli setengah ngakak. Dia dengan gaya elegan, menata poni-nya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Zitao yang sejak tadi mendengar khusuk hanya diam-diam meratap, mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan dirinya sendiri dikelilingi makhluk macam mereka. Dan seketika murung kembali mengingat wajah _'bitchy'_ kekasihnya yang 'macho' itu.

"Dan kau ingat Baekh~ Suho bahkan pernah menjadi tukang sapu jalan dadakan di dekat rumahku. Kilahnya, dia hanya kepengen melihat wajahku tiap hari. Bwahahahaha orang yang katanya alergi dengan rakjel menjadi tukang sapu! Bayangkan! " timpal Yixing lagi dengan tawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh, mereka ini mirip ibu-ibu arisan yang lagi kumpul. Rusuh, berisik dan yang paling parah, -sintingnya kelewatan.

Zitao lagi-lagi, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa perbincangan mereka mendadak melenceng jauh seperti ini? Gila! Ngawur parah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain datang dari arah bagian dalam kafe. Ia masih memakai celemek motif pororo(?) dan wajahnya jutek luar biasa.

"Hey, sudah-sudah... Kalian tidak kasian apa sama TaoTao? Suara cempreng kalian ini sampai belakang kafe tahu, bahkan mengalahkan suara petir."

Zitao menoleh dramatis.

"Soo-hyung~~ lihat kelakuan mereka ini, mereka mengejekku, hyung~ " ia beralih mengadu pada Kyungsoo. Dan seperti Yixing tadi, pemuda itu dengan khusuk menghampiri Zitao dan memeluknya.

"Sabar anakku, kakak-kakakmu ini memang tidak tahu diri. Sini sama mama saja."

 **UHUK!**

Yixing keselek es Krim dan Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sementara Zitao diam-diam ngakak, menikmati kejadian sial itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berempat sudah tenang melingkari meja kafe. Lupakan tentang para pelanggan yang lain, mereka sudah beranjak pergi sedari tadi. Begitu pula dengan para karyawan lain yang tidak perlu repot-repot mengusik kesenangan para sahabat itu. Well, Lebih takut dikeroyok, tepatnya. Lagipula ini sudah sore, waktunya kafe tutup.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Tuh, tanya sama anakmu yang manja, kyung." jawab Baekhyun judes. Kyungsoo seketika beralih ke arah Zitao yang saat ini memposisikan dirinya kembali menjedukkan kepala.

"Lamaran-kah?" tanyanya hati-hati. Melihat Zitao memutar kepala dan menatap memelas ke arahnya, Kyungsoo mendadak paham.

"Sudah kuduga. Mau mendengar pendapatku?" ujarnya serius.

.

.

.

 _15 menit kemudian ..._

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Kai melakukan hal itu? Sungguh, si makhluk hitam itu nekat melakukan pernyataan cinta dari atas tower? Itu sangat luar biasa, Kyung~ Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang?" Yixing lagi-lagi tertawa histeris, melupakan segala sikap kalem yang di junjungnya selama ini. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja diikuti Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang serupa. Kompak sekali.

"Bahkan dia hampir dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh petugas keamanan setempat, hyung~ Ya tuhan, mereka pikir Jongin sudah tidak waras."

"Nista, sumpah! Nista sekali kekasihmu itu, Kyung~ HAHAHAHAAA..."

"Nista-nista begitu, dia masih berguna untukku, Byun Baek~"

"BWAHAHAHAHA~~"

Zitao diam dan memasang wajah datarnya. Keping black pearl-nya menghujam mangkel ke-tiga sosok yang mengaku sebagai sahabat dekatnya, mereka yang saat ini masih sibuk sendiri untuk tertawa-tawa dan berhisteris ria. Lupa akan pokok pembahasan yang lebih penting, atau gawat sekali menurut Zitao. Pemuda itu lalu berdehem kecil, cari perhatian. Namun mereka yang bersangkutan makin diluar kendali, bahkan Baekhyun sampai memukul-mukul lantai. -_- ke-ter-la-lu-an!

"Baik! Aku pulang saja!" teriaknya habis kesabaran. Ia mengalungkan tas selempang kemudian dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan keras, pergi secepat kilat dari sana.

"Lho, hey, hey! Zitaooo...!" teriak Yixing dengan mata melotot.

"Mau kemana kau?!" sambung Kyungsoo tak kalah kaget-nya.

"Pulang! Aku khilaf berurusan dengan makhluk jejadian seperti kaliannnn... !"

"YYA! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

Zitao memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu, ditambah basah kuyub pula. Langkahnya terlihat gontai seperti orang yang sedang menanggung beban berat, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan sang mama Huang yang lagi bersantai ria di depan TV. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu seketika heran.

"Baru pulang, _princess_? Kenapa basah kuyub?" tanyanya perhatian.

Zitao mendelik jengkel.

"Plis ma, jangan memanggilku princess-princessan lagi. Merinding tau. Nanti banyak orang salah paham lagi seperti dulu." gerutu Zitao dengan bibir manyun. Ia menghampiri sang mama yang malah tertawa mendengar pembelaannya yang tidak berguna. Wajah Zitao semakin tertekuk lucu.

"Iya, iya, my _princess_ ~"

"MAA~~" protesnya lagi. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuh basah kuyubnya di sofa panjang, menelungkup. Sang mama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bocahnya.

"Ganti pakaian sana, nanti masuk angin lho."

"Biar saja, aku sakit juga tidak ada yang peduli."

"Siapa bilang? Tadi Kris mampir sebentar dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Katanya ponselmu tidak aktif saat dihubungi."

Zitao menggerakkan kepalanya dan menghadap sang mama huang. Matanya membulat lucu dan penuh harap.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya _princess_ ~ kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu segala? Dia terlihat sangat khawatir." ucapan itu membuat Zitao hampir bersorak riang, bahkan tidak mempedulikan panggilan 'sayang' sang mama. Ia kembali menatap penuh harap.

"Oh ya, dia menitipkan sebuah bungkusan kecil untukmu. Sudah mama taruh di kamarmu, tuh."

Tanpa mengindahkan apapun lagi, Zitao berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya. Duh, jantungnya bertalu-talut hebat sekarang. Jangan-jangan Kris-gegenya meninggalkan sebuah kotak cincin lagi? Atau bisa jadi kejutan romantis untuk dirinya? Atau juga undangan kencan? Zitao sangat berharap itu sebuah hal yang bersinggungan dengan acara 'lamar-melamar'

Sebenarnya, Zitao belakangan ini sudah mengirim sinyal-sinyal positif pada Kris. Ia juga sudah mengirim berbagai kode rahasia nan terselubung agar pria berusia 26 tahun itu segera melamarnya. Semoga saja kekasihnya itu peka dan transmisi-nya kuat untuk menangkap berbagai 'serangan' yang Zitao lemparkan. Jika tidak, Zitao bersumpah akan menggunduli rambut pirang kebanggaannya itu lagi seperti dulu.

Dan jujur saja, Zitao jenuh dengan jenis hubungan mereka berdua selama ini. Pacaran sudah hampir 5 tahun, cium sana sini, sentuh dan gerayang sana sini, hingga 'remas-remasan' juga sudah khatam. Zitao sudah tidak ingin lagi sekedar 'nempel' dia sangat ingin sekali untuk segera 'gesek-gesekan'. XDD

Sungguh, itu ambigu sekali.

"Ya tuhan, Ya tuhan... " bisik Zitao berulang kali ketika sudah sampai di kamarnya yang serba belang-belang. Ia segera menghampiri sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di meja nakas. Gemetaran, Zitao memungut(?) benda tersebut kemudian memangkunya pelan-pelan.

Mendadak ia ingin sekali masuk kamar mandi. Sial, perutnya melilit disaat-saat keramat seperti ini. Menggeleng, ia meneguk ludah gugup lalu dengan perlahan membuka kotak tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian. Matanya melotot, mulutnya melongo tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin... " bisiknya nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Dengan dramatis, Zitao mengangkat benda yang ada di kotak kecil tersebut diiringi ekspresi syok yang berlebihan. Matanya yang cantik, kembali menyusuri benda itu. Menyipitkan matanya seketika setelah sadar apa yang sebenarnya ia dapat sebagai 'hadiah'.

"Mati saja kau, Wu Yifan..." desisnya.

Detik berikutnya, Zitao melempar kotak beserta isinya dan dengan gerakan yang _slow motion_ , jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin. Tutupnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci beserta note di dalamnya.

 **\- Hey** _ **my princess**_ **, maaf, untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan pergi ke luar negeri menghadiri urusan bisnis perusahaan. Aku meninggalkanmu kunci apartement yang dulu sempat kau hilangkan duplikatnya. kuharap kau mau bersih-bersih di sana selama aku tidak ada. Jangan merindukan aku ya sayang, Love You :* -**

 **P.s. Ponselmu mati. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu.**

.

.

.

 **Ting tong**

Zitao merutuk untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tampang kusut. Ogah-ogahan dia mendekati pintu apartement milik Kekasihnya dan membukanya asal.

"APAA!" bentaknya emosi. _Hell_ , siapa orang yang dengan berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga? Dia tidak tahu apa, hati Zitao sedang panas-panasnya dan sebentar lagi akan menyemburkan api? Si-a-lan!

"Hola, little panda~"

Zitao mengerjap kaget.

"Eh, Luhan-ge, Baozi-ge?" bengong. Zitao kaget melihat dua kakak tertua dalam lingkup persahabatan mereka. Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka berdua tahu jika Zitao untuk sementara ngungsi ke apartement Kris?

Tersenyum kikuk karena sebelumnya telah dengan tanpa sadar membentak, Zitao melebarkan daun pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah duduk-duduk _enjoy_ di sofa ruang tamu dengan didampingi teh hangat dan cemilan, mereka seketika larut dalam obrolan.

"Jadi, Naga tonggos itu belum melamarmu?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Dia dengan gaya elegan plus dramatis menyesap teh khidmat. Sementara Xiumin yang sejak tadi asyik ngemil, menatap Zitao penuh taat.

"Begitulah. Aku frustasi, tertekan dan hilang arah, gege." respon Zitao lesu sambil memeluk bantal sofa yang tersedia di sana. Luhan seketika berjengit horror, Xiumin apalagi, ia sampai tersedak kunyahannya sendiri.

"Jangan lebay deh, TaoTao." dengus Xiumin akhirnya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan cemilan, masa bodo dengan dua tatapan yang terarah padanya.

"Benar sih, kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, Taozi. Siapa tahu Kris sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan besar untukmu nanti." sambung Luhan manggut-manggut sambil mengerutkan dahi samar. Kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia mana peka, gege? Aku bahkan sanksi dia akan paham dengan banyaknya kode yang aku lemparkan."

"Well~ Kris memang kadang-kadang tidak berguna sih, tapi aku tidak tahu jika ternyata dia sedungu ini. Mengecewakan."

 **JLEB!**

"Entahlah, aku juga heran dengan makhluk satu itu. Gayanya sok kecakepan tapi aslinya ababil luar biasa~"

 **JLEB!**

Jangan tanya kenapa, Zitao sering mengurut dada dan begitu tabah dan tawakkal menghadapi tingkah teman-temannya. Pihak satu suka melenceng dan amburadul jika diajak curhat, pihak satunya lagi, suka menindas dan menggilas habis semua keburukan yang ada.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Zitao sering tekanan batin jika mereka ber-enam kumpul bareng. Terakhir mereka kumpul, malamnya Zitao minum pil depresi dan seketika insomnia.

 **Drrrtttt Drrttt**

"Apaan sih, Taozi. Ponselmu getar mulu tuh." gumam Luhan sebal. Zitao manyun sebagai tanggapan.

"Biar saja gege, paling-paling orang iseng lagi. Belakangan ini ada telpon salah sambung yang mengaku sebagai selingkuhanku. Gila!"

"Eh, selingkuhanmu? Kris sudah tahu?"

Zitao mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Dia mana peduli, Baozi-ge~ mungkin jika aku pergi dan benar-benar selingkuh, dia sama sekali tidak menggubris. Dia lebih mengurusi berkas-berkas sialan itu."

Luhan dan Xiumin saling pandang lalu serempak melempar tatapan 'malangnya nasib-mu nak' pada Zitao. Pemuda ucul yang saat ini hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan meratapi nasib.

 **Drrttt Drrtttt**

Luhan mulai emosi, jengah. Xiumin serta merta melempar ponsel itu hingga ditangkap oleh sang empunya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"APAA?!" bentak Zitao, lagi-lagi. Memasang wajah garang sambil memegangi ponselnya.

 _[Hallo, my baby~ kenapa tidak diangkat ponselnya. Aku kangen nih sayang~]_

"Sayang kepalamu! Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku lagi, orang asing!"

 _[He-hey, kau marah? Kan kemarin sudah kukatakan, aku menolak datang ke apartementmu karena ada kekasihmu di sana. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita-kan sedang menjalin hubungan gelap?]_

Luhan dan Xiumin serentak memandang tajam kearah Zitao. Menuntut penjelasan. Zitao? Ia meringis sekaligus mengumpat.

"Sejak kapan aku selingkuh denganmu huh?! Kenal saja tidak. Jangan bermimpi ya? Lebih baik kau urusi saja hidupmu daripada mengganggu orang lain."

 _[Tapi-kan, selama ini kau adalah hidupku? Aku rela menjadi selingkuhanmu sampai saat ini agar aku bisa merasakan hidup, sayang~ tanpa kau, aku hanya jasad tak bernyawa.]_

Ini konyol dan agak lebay, tapi entah kenapa Zitao merasa pipinya memanas, dan berubah pucat pasi melihat kedua gege-nya melotot seram ke arahnya. Ditambah acungan tinju pula.

"E-eh, jangan kurang ajar ya? Demi tuhan, aku bukan selingkuhanmu itu! Berhenti menggangguku atau orang-orang terdekatku bisa salah paham!"

 _[Kau mencampakkanku? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah malam panas penuh gairah yang sempat kita lewati dulu? Kau kejam sayangku!]_

Zitao melotot panik tepat melihat Luhan berdiri dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. Terburu-buru, sekaligus menahan tangis melihat kedua gegenya cepat-cepat memakai sepatu dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia takut, dengan tatapan kecewa dan jijik yang sempat dilayangkan oleh Xiumin sebelum menutup pintu.

 _[Hallo, sayang~ Kau masih disana? Hallo ...]_

 _ **Nuuttt Nuuttttt**_

Zitao menangis sebelum melempar ponselnya ke sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Zitao mengubur diri di balik selimut tebal. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya sembab seperti orang habis dipukuli. Dari celah bibirnya masih terdengar isakan-isakan lirih yang begitu menyanyat hati. Seharian, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti makhluk menjinjikkan yang pantas dihina-hina. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak insiden tadi siang yang melibatkan sang penelpon gelap, beserta Luhan dan Xiumin, semua orang-orang terdekatnya serta merta menodongnya dengan berbagai jenis pertanyaan dan melakukan penghakiman sepihak. Zitao menduga itu ulah kedua gege-nya yang pasti ember ke semua orang.

Padahal, demi gigi tonggos kekasihnya, itu hanya salah paham! Itu hanya orang iseng yang pastinya berniat mengerjainya yang polos dan murni ini. Zitao yakin ada orang iri diluar sana yang berniat menghancurkan hubungannya dan Kris. Apalagj dulu, sebelum berpacaran dengan Zitao, Kris terkenal sebagai cassanova amatir yang katanya sering mematahkan hati banyak orang. Jadi tidak heran jika ada beberapa yang dendam padanya. Atau bahkan mungkin, mereka berkolaborasi untuk menghancurkan dirinya.

Zitao sakit hati, dia lelah lahir batin. Belum lagi ia takut jika sang kekasih mengetahui insiden konyol ini dan berakhir dirinya tidak akan menikah kelak. Jangankan menikah, acara lamaran-pun dipastikan gagal totak dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Padahal sungguh, selain Kris, ia tidak akan sudi bahkan sampai matipun, dilamar oleh orang lain. Jika nantinya sang kekasih mundur, maka bisa dipastikan Zitao akan berpredikat perjaka tua.

TIDAK!

Itu mengerikan. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada menerima kenyataan akan plontosnya sang kekasih dulu. Itu lebih berat dari apapun jenis rintangan penuh lika-liku yang pernah mereka hadapi, yang bahkan dulu sempat tidak direstui oleh nenek Kris.

"HUWEEEEE..." nangis kejer. Zitao melesakkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal bulu bermotif panda yang ada di sana, ranjang Kris. Errr, ranjang milik mereka berdua juga sebenarnya, jikalau Zitao datang untuk menginap.

 _ **Drrtttt**_

Zitao menoleh ke arah sang ponsel. Pesan masuk. Ia sangat berharap itu pesan singkat dari orang asing itu. Karena sejak insiden tadi siang, nomor tidak dikenal itu tidak bisa untuk dihubungi. Padahal Zitao berniat menyumpahi, mengutuk dan menghadiahinya dengan kata-kata kasar nan kotor ajaran dari sang kekasih.

Mendadak semangat, Zitao langsung menyambar ponsel dan dengan tenaga berlebih, jarinya yang lentik meng-klik icon _new message_.

Tapi seketika dunianya runtuh saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Bukan dari orang asing, bukan juga dari teman dan keluarganya, tetapi dari Kris, kekasihnya tercinta.

 _ **\- Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Luhan. Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku disaat aku banting tulang siang dan malam untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kita kelak? Aku kecewa padamu, Zitao. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kau sebegini kejam. Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka baiklah lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Terima kasih untuk segalanya.**_

.

.

.

Beginikah rasanya hidup, tapi hati meraung-raung untuk mati saja? Zitao bersumpah ia akan bunuh diri di tempat jika nanti Kris pulang dan menyudahi hubungan mereka begitu saja tanpa mendengar sedikitpun penjelasan akurat dari dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji jika ia benar-benar mati, maka seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya adalah orang asing sialan itu. Ia akan menghantui orang sialan itu seumur hidup. Silahkan pegang semua kata-kata Zitao, ia bersumpah demi semua boneka panda di penjuru bumi ini.

Berjam-jam kemudian, Masih dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan, Zitao menyusut ingus sambil memandangi satu persatu foto dirinya dan Kris di gallery ponselnya. Foto yang berjumlah hampir 1000 buah (belum lagi yang di komputer) itu di pandanginya tanpa henti dengan kedua mata bak ping pong miliknya. Jelas saja, ia sudah menangis berjam-jam lamanya tanpa mandi, makan, ataupun bersih-bersih. Secara singkat, Zitao lebih mirip gembel elit daripada sedang patah hati. Miris sekali.

"Hikksss, hiks! Gege..." bisiknya berulang kali nyaris seperti orang sinting. Mata pandanya semakin besar saja, dan itu mengerikan. Mengambil tissu yang entah keberapa kalinya hingga menghabiskan 1 kotak penuh, Zitao lagi-lagi menyusut ingus dengan melankolis. Merana oh merana.

 **Drrrrtttt drrttt**

Zitao hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa ketika matanya yang bengkak, merah dan mirip bola tenis, melihat siapa orang tidak tahu diri yang berani meneleponnya. Menggertakkan gigi singkat, ia mengangkat telepon dan sedetik kemudian berteriak marah campur histeris.

"Hallo, bangsat! Puas kau hah menghancurkan hidupku?! Dasar orang *pipp* bajingan kep*rat berotak *pipp* sialan! Kau pikir punyamu *pipp* hah! Aku bersumpah akan *pipp* *pipp* sampai *pipp*! Sekalian *pipp*-mu dimakan singa hutan! BRENGSEKKK!"

 _[...]_

"Hallo! Sekarang, kau mengacuhkanku, begitu?! Hikss! Gara-gara kau, hidupku berantakan, sialan! K-kau, hikss.. A-aku – "

 _[Hey, tenang-tenang. Kau baik-baik saja?]_

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kau mati! Hikss, A-aku tidak jadi menikah gara-gara ulah konyolmu ini tau. Hikss! Kekasihku hiks memutuskanku, dasar jahanam!"

 _[Baik-baik, jangan berteriak lagi, aku akan bertanggung jawab, sayangku.]_

"Nggak sudi! Kembalikan kekasihku, hikss! Brengsek!"

Zitao masih sesenggukan sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mirip bocah, dan lupakan akan kata-kata kasar yang tadi ia lontarkan. Dia hanya sedang emosi dan gelap mata.

"Hikss, aku ingin menikah, sialan! Aku sungguh ingin menikah dengan kekasihku tapi kau sudah merusak segalanya! Hikss, dasar kejammmm..." lanjutnya pilu, dengan masih berderai air mata.

 _[Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku.]_

 **DHEG**

"A-apa?"

 _[Menikahlah denganku.]_

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak – " Zitao gelagapan, bingung sendiri. Sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Huang Zitao."

 **DHEG**

Lagi-lagi Zitao membatu, dan dengan dramatis-nya ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh membentur lantai berlapis karpet. Gemetaran, Zitao seketika berbalik dan matanya langsung terbelalak syok.

Di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri sang kekasih Kris dengan senyum lembut tertoreh manis di bibirnya. Ia masih tampan, dengan stelan jas formal melekat apik di tubuhnya. Rambut miliknya masih pirang, wajahnya juga masih rupawan seperti terakhir Zitao ingat.

Detik berikutnya, mata Zitao kembali memanas dengan ekspresi wajah campuran antara kaget, malu dan terharu. Juga setitik rasa marah saat mendapati sebelah tangan sang kekasih masih memegang ponsel dengan sebuah alat warna hitam bertengger sunyi di depan bibirnya, alat pengubah suara.

Menurunkan ponsel, Kris meninggalkan koper kecil di belakangnya lalu melangkah perlahan menghampiri Zitao yang masih mematung.

"Jadi Huang Zitao, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun lagi, Zitao seketika menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : Judul kepanjangan plus amburadul, i know~ ini cuma oneshot, :D awas pada minta sequel atau lanjutan. Tapi yang ini p.o.v milik Zitao lhoh ya, kalau kapan-kapan gak sibuk (ehm) atau males, sy akan buat versi Kris-nya. Tapi gak janji, kkkkk~ XDD**

 **Terima kasih buat partisipasi dan dukungannya selama ini. Love u ~**


End file.
